<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i live to love you (so let me) by august_sunshine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977225">i live to love you (so let me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_sunshine/pseuds/august_sunshine'>august_sunshine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, College Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Short Chapters, Slow Burn, but not too slow either HAHAHA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_sunshine/pseuds/august_sunshine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On an early Saturday afternoon, Kageyama Tobio was not dressed in his typical volleyball gear. Gone were the cutesy setter t-shirts and dangerously short volleyball shorts. Now, his precious kouhai was dressed from head to toe in a typical Omega outfit. Specifically, the type of outfit worn for courting dates. In all his 5′10 glory, Kageyama Tobio wore a low-cut, tight, white, lace blouse that exposed his slender stomach, delicate collarbones, and most importantly, his unmarked neck. Over the tight, lace blouse, the Omega wore a cream-colored silk button-down shirt. His small waist was accentuated by a smooth, brown belt and tight, white dress pants hugged his wide hips and strong thighs. He even had on white, leather flats. Kageyama Tobio looked like a groom. </p>
<p> <br/>  <i> What the fuck.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>486</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this idea has been running thru my head; pls enjoy!<br/>i expect this to be a short mutl-chap fic but also i have uni!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tooru was exhausted. It was the type of exhaustion that he could feel it in his very bones. He had just finished a long, early-morning session at a cram-school for his college entrance exam. It was ridiculous! He had already accepted a volleyball scholarship from Chuo University but there was a silly requirement that he must pass their entrance exam. So, cram school during the weekends was now how he spent his precious time. </p><p>He groaned when he stepped onto the bus and noticed that all the seats were full. Tooru was desperately looking forward to just heading home and flopping down onto his bed. His head hurt with all the review material. He wasn’t a terrible student, he was in Class 1-A after all, but still. Cram schools were a special type of hell. </p><p>Distracted, he made his way towards the back of the bus and grabbed his phone from his back pocket. He quickly typed up a few texts to his best friend.</p><p>To Iwa-chan: just finished cram school, it was trrble</p><p>To Iwa-chan: American colleges just might b better</p><p>To Iwa-chan: b thankfl &gt;:(</p><p>Satisfied updating his train of thoughts to Iwa-chan, who already left Sendai for Irvine, California. Iwa-chan thought it would be best if he left at the beginning of summer to get acclimated to America and practice his English with other international students. With a sigh, Tooru switched apps and started to mindlessly scroll through Instagram. </p><p>At the next stop, he smelled Kageyama Tobio before he even saw him. Even though Kageyama, like any other Omega, must be on suppressants - Tooru had the uncanny ability to detect the distinct scent of jasmine petals and vanilla anywhere. He wrinkled his nose. Tooru was not in the mood to see Kageyama Tobio and his stupidly, adorable face. </p><p>When he raised his head to look, because,<em> well, how could he not look at his dear kouhai</em>? Especially when his scent was always so strong and alluring, Tooru had a nose and he was allowed to smell! He was shocked by what he saw. </p><p>On an early Saturday afternoon, Kageyama Tobio was not dressed in his typical volleyball gear. Gone were the cutesy setter t-shirts and dangerously short volleyball shorts. Now, his beloved kouhai was dressed from head to toe in a typical Omega outfit. Specifically, the type of outfit worn for courting dates. In all his 5′10 glory, Kageyama Tobio wore a low-cut, tight, white, lace blouse that exposed his slender stomach, delicate collarbones, and most importantly, his unmarked neck. Over the tight, lace blouse, the Omega wore a cream-colored silk button-down shirt. His small waist was accentuated by a smooth, brown belt and tight white dress pants hugged his wide hips and strong thighs. He even had on white flats. Kageyama Tobio looked like a groom. </p><p><em>What the fuck</em>. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He made his way over and brushed past the irrelevant green-haired Alpha. He slid onto the empty seat and whispered, “Yoohoo, Tobio-chan~.” </p>
<p>Startled, Kageyama raised his head, and <i>oh.</i></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for all the kudos and comments; i wrote this instead of doing my stats hw!!! HAHAHA can y'all tell I'm a leo cusp?? i thrive off of kudos and comments</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now, Tooru always knew that Kageyama was an Omega. Kageyama missed a week of practice during his first year, and Kunimi, ever the gossip, confirmed what everyone assumed. So, he wasn’t surprised by that. Just, why the fuck was Kageyama on this bus wearing that?</p>
<p>He should leave it alone. He should. Kageyama was almost an adult. He could handle himself. If an Alpha or Beta went up to him, Kageyama would probably send them a nasty glare to scare them off. He didn’t need to intervene; so, he wouldn’t. </p>
<p>Decision made, Tooru remained standing at the back of the bus; however, that didn’t mean he wouldn’t keep a close eye on Kageyama. From his view, Tooru saw how a Beta gave up their seat for Kageyama. He was amazed that not even a full minute on the bus, Kageyama had secured a seat while he was still standing in the back! Cute Omegas just had it made. Kageyama didn’t even have to smile or flutter his pretty blue eyes. All Kageyama did was bow his head in thanks, and he turned his head to look out the bus window. <em>How adorable, the Beta probably thought Kageyama cares about gestures like that.</em> Tooru internally snickered. Kageyama Tobio definitely wasn’t a stereotypical, swooning Omega that was often portrayed in dramas.  </p>
<p>After a few minutes, the scent of intrigue began tainting the bus. Tooru saw the way Alphas and Betas were staring fascinated at the Omega, who walked in looking like an ideal mate. Kageyama, amazingly, did not seem to notice the flirtatious stares. It wasn’t until he observed a green-haired Alpha begin moving towards Kageyama did he decide to step in. Tooru simply couldn’t let Kageyama get flirted with in front of him! It would be a social disaster.  </p>
<p>Agitated, Tooru carefully made his way over to where Kageyama sat. It wouldn’t be good if he made a scene. The Alpha raised his eyebrow at him, and Tooru snapped his teeth. No way was he letting some random, no good Alpha speak to his kouhai. He was interrupted by the bus stopping once more and passengers exiting. Thankfully, the person sitting next to Kageyama had left. </p>
<p>He made his way over and brushed past the irrelevant green-haired Alpha. He slid onto the empty seat and whispered, “Yoohoo, Tobio-chan~.” </p>
<p>Startled, Kageyama raised his head, and <em>oh</em>.</p>
<p>Kageyama’s wide eyes were lined with a dark blue liner that made his eyes seem even brighter. His eyelashes looked longer from coats of mascara, and his lips were a beautiful red tint. </p>
<p>Kageyama’s mouth morphed into an O shape, and he quickly bowed his head and mumbled out an “Oikawa-san.”</p>
<p>“Tobio-chan,” he breathed out to control his turbulent emotions, “I had no idea you were engaged.”</p>
<p>Kageyama gives him his usual ‘I don't know what you're talking about’ stare. Tooru motioned towards his outfit. Then, he saw a gorgeous flush appear on the apples of Kageyama’s cheeks. How lovely. </p>
<p>“I'm not.” Here, Kageyama begins pouting and crosses his arms against his chest. </p>
<p>“Why are you here, Oikawa-san?” </p>
<p>Being so close, Tooru tries his best not to stare at the Omega’s collarbones or his soft stomach. How could lace <em>hide</em> and <em>reveal</em> so much skin? How could it look so wonderful on someone?</p>
<p>“You might have forgotten, but we are on a moving bus. As in, residents of Sendai take this vehicle to get from one destination to another.”</p>
<p>“I know we are on a bus! Why are you on this one?”</p>
<p>“I’m heading home from cram school. It’s your turn now. Why are you on this bus?”</p>
<p>“I’m going home, too.”</p>
<p>“Mmm. If you’re heading home, aren’t you going in the wrong direction?” Kageyama's eyes widened. Then, he quickly scowled and furrowed his eyebrows.</p>
<p>“No. This bus is heading West. I checked.”</p>
<p>“It's going East. Silly, Tobio-chan~.”</p>
<p>Kageyama’s pout intensifies, and his lips looked ever so kissable. Tooru refrains from reaching out and tracing Kageyama’s delicate Cupid’s bow. Instead, he uses his right hand to point at Kageyama and says, “Don’t worry, Tobio-chan. Oikawa-senpai will get you home. I'm a strong and capable Alpha who can also drive.”</p>
<p>“You’re not my senpai.”</p>
<p>Once more, Tooru exhaled and couldn’t help but to grin at his precious kouhai. He might deny he was his senpai, but his status as a competent Alpha would always be undeniable. Tooru felt his inner wolf howl with acceptance. He moved his right hand to cup Kageyama’s round chin. </p>
<p>“After two more stops, we’ll get off and walk to my home. Then, I’ll drive you home. You'll get there faster. Okay?”</p>
<p>Pursing his lips, Kageyama hesitantly nods. Not even a single thank you. <em>Brat</em>.</p>
<p>Tooru lowers his right hand and quickly adds, “Now, now, Tobio-chan, you shouldn’t always agree to everything so quickly! My one condition is that you will tell me why you’re dressed in a courting outfit."</p>
<p>Kageyama opens his mouth to yell at Tooru, probably, but Tooru just tilts his head. A gentle reminder that they were in public and not on a volleyball court.</p>
<p>Resigned, Kageyama leans back into his seat and grumbles, “Miwa-nee-san said I have to go on a courting date to appease my parents because they're worried. He’s an Alpha and the son of some former associates.”</p>
<p>He had no idea Kageyama had a sister. It’s annoying that he didn’t know something so fundamental about the younger setter. </p>
<p>“Ah, so you’re running away then. What a bad Omega you are~. You’re only supposed to run during your bonding night.”</p>
<p>Kageyama glares at Tooru. “I’m not running. Soto-san hasn’t even arrived yet. Nee-san said I was getting too restless and told me I could order milk-bread from my favorite bakery. They were already out, though.”</p>
<p><em>How tragic - bakeries in Sendai really did sell out of milk-bread too often</em>. Anyway, that was not what Tooru was expecting to hear from his kouhai. Well, it was, sans his milk-bread dilemma. There really was no other reason for an Omega to wear a courting outfit, but the idea of Kageyama meeting with an Alpha to initiate a potential courtship was, well, <em>distressing</em>. </p>
<p>
  <em>Just who was this Alpha meeting his precious kouhai? </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>future chapters will continue to be about this length! just so i can update frequently and it gives me time to plan out what i will write next (writing this is super self-indulgent and therapeutic lol )</p>
<p>lmk if y'all have a fav omegaverse trope!!! worldbuilding is fun hehehe</p>
<p>also Soto-san (ooo, who is he????)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They were still two houses down from Tooru’s home; however, he could see the large cherry blossom tree in the front yard. Takeru stood frozen underneath its shade. His volleyball was slowly rolling down the small slope of the yard. He looked at Tooru, then to Kageyama, and continued looking back and forth. Suddenly, he yelled, “NANA! TOORU MARRIED AN OMEGA AND BROUGHT HIM HOME.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello! thank you to everyone that commented and left kudos &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>After two stops, Tooru grabbed Kageyama’s hand to guide him out of the open doors. He took a moment to bask in having all the eyes on the bus on them. Tooru wanted to growl out, that, <em>yes</em>, he was walking out with the most delectable and beautiful Omega on this bus. He even resisted the urge to make eye contact and snarl at the green-haired Alpha - it would just be unbecoming if he did so in front of Kageyama. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once they stepped off and began walking in the direction of Tooru’s home, Tooru expected Kageyama to pull his hand away from him, but the Omega never did. He stopped himself from mentioning it. Holding hands with Kageyama was well, <em>pleasant</em><em>, </em>and he didn’t want to let go. Their hands fit well with one another. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Being so close to Kageyama and still being taller than the brat, Tooru’s sensitive nose picked up Kageyama’s scent. The sweet aroma of vanilla, cherry blossoms, and blueberries soon grew overwhelming. Tooru desperately wanted to dive his nose towards Kageyama’s exposed neck and breathe in the unique aroma. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After a few minutes of walking in silence, he needed to mention it. You could always smell someone after they presented, but with suppressants, it was usually faint. He knew Kageyama’s scent because, well, he <em>liked</em> it. It would even distract him during practice when they were younger. At this very moment, it was just so potent.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you off of your suppressants, Tobio-chan~ Trying to make your mysterious Alpha happy already?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kageyama pulled his hand away from Tooru’s grip and glared. His eyes look so, so bright when they were angry. If he has to repeatedly instigate Kageyama just to have the Omega look at him, he would.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s rude to ask.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is it? Your scent is just stronger than usual.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You must have never had a courting date because of your terrible personality then, Oikawa-san. It’s custom. Soto-san needs to know if he likes my scent.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Huh. Well, that did fit the old wive’s tale of falling in love at first scent. He also resented the comment about never having a courting date! Sure, they were popular. Usually, you already knew the other person and it’s an introduction to the family pack. An announcement that you both are open to a formal courtship. Arranged ones were common in traditional families and were typical tropes in animes. After the initial date, the Omega either could request more or deny the Alpha. If accepted, more courting dates would happen.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah, I see. No, I haven’t been on a courting date. My parents are more modern than to force me to participate in one. Is your sister traditional then?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kageyama shakes his head. “No, she’s not. Miwa-nee-san doesn’t even want me to do this. The Soto’s have been pestering for a courting date for their son ever since I presented. He’s younger than Miwa-nee-san, but they didn’t meet - she’s the family Alpha.” So, Kageyama's parents were both Betas.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How old is he?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think 21? All I know is that he’s an Alpha from Kyoto. I just have to complete the tea ceremony and talk, I think.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why does a 21-year-old want to meet with you? You’re like 14.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m 15, Oikawa-san. Just two years younger than you! I don’t know why he agreed - Alphas can be dumbasses.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They continued walking to Tooru’s home in silence, and the mental image of Kageyama serving tea to an older Alpha played in his mind. The tea serving ritual was <em>intimate</em>. The Alpha would bring home herbs they believed represented their potential bond. It was meant to demonstrate that they were capable of being thoughtful providers. The Omega, in turn, would prepare the tea and serve it to represent they were capable of nurturing their bond. The pair would each hold a cup and guide it to the other’s mouth to drink.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Imagining Kageyama preparing tea with his soft hands for someone else agitated Tooru. While Kageyama may be a disaster in basic communication, he was the most graceful person Tooru knew. The way he played volleyball was captivating. Yes, Kageyama was a King but his sets demanded attention from his teammates and the audience. Kageyama serving tea would be an experience to watch. His hands wouldn’t dare shake. He movements would be fluid and precise. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tooru internally groaned and blamed his anger on the exhaustion from the cram class. Why else would he be jealous of some random Alpha he didn’t know? Why was Kageyama’s sister even allowing a courting date between a 21-year-old and a 15-year-old? Old family friends, what a terrible reason! What type of Alpha was she to force her little brother? Technically, she outranked both of her Beta parents! Her word could be final. What type of Alpha was Soto-san?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oikawa-san, is that your nephew?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They were still two houses down from Tooru’s home; however, he could see the large cherry blossom tree in the front yard. Takeru stood frozen underneath its shade. His volleyball was slowly rolling down the small slope of the yard. He looked at Tooru, then to Kageyama, and continued looking back and forth. Suddenly, he yelled, “NANA! TOORU MARRIED AN OMEGA AND BROUGHT HIM HOME.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>What</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He heard Kageyama choke beside him. Tooru quickly patted his back and tried not to revel at how soft the silk shirt was. What would the lace feel like?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Take-chan,” he yelled, “that is not true. Apologize for making a scene! I would not suddenly marry!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He grabbed Kageyama’s hand to rush him to the front gate before Takeru could continue his yelling.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t believe you! You’ve said Kageyama-san was beautiful before! You even made that photo I took your phone screen! Mom says you’re a threat to all Omegas and now, look! You just married one, and you’re not even properly dressed!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>First, okay, that was a lot to unpack. Yes, he did call Kageyama beautiful. That was a fact. It’s like saying that aliens were real. Kageyama might have a bad case of resting bitch face, but it was a pretty one. Denying it would be unfathomable.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Second, yes, he was disappointed that Takeru didn’t get a clear shot of Kageyama’s cute face. Yes, he did complain. How could he not? It’s not every day he had Kageyama bowing to him!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then, alright, okay, his sister did say he was a threat, but as a joke! She couldn’t be serious. He never accepted bentos, confessions, or other courting gifts. So, what if he appreciated the attention? What Alpha didn’t like to hear they could make a good mate? He was a Cancer! Tooru thrived on that sort of attention. He would always appreciate the attention while he was still an available Alpha. He just didn’t like rejecting suitors because their scent would get so sad and sour.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Third, he was properly dressed! Tooru resented that Takeru assumed that his dark blue t-shirt and black jeans was not an outfit. Tooru just wanted to be comfortable during cram school. Was that too much to ask? He deserved sympathy and a round of applause for trying to get Kageyama home safely!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oikawa-san and I are not betrothed. He is just taking me home! I have a courting date.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kageyama was once again, blushing, and this time, from the embarrassment, it spread all the way down to his delicate neck. The Alpha in him rumbled with satisfaction that Kageyama remained unmarked from any other suitors. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Perfect</em> <em>for my bite.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Eh?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Where did that train of thought come from?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Ugh, cram school and Kageyama's scent was getting to him. It had to be.</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HAHAHA this is the scene I've been wanting to write - I just think that Takeru is neat and chaotic</p><p>Also, tried to include some background on the courtship dates! lmk if y'all have ideas or fav topes ... not super well-versed in Omegaverse traditions - I just think mating bites are cool LOL</p><p>next chapter: Oikawa v Oikawa's family!! will Kageyama survive?????</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Tooru! Did you bring home a visitor? I noticed a new scent.”</p><p>She looked at Kageyama and then, looked at their intertwined hands. Oh, no. </p><p>Suddenly, his mother held a hand to her face.</p><p>“Did, Tooru, my goodness, did you elope?”</p><p>“I am not eloping! Mom!”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“C’mon, Tobio-chan~ Don’t explain yourself to silly children who are much too nosey!”</p><p>Tooru opened the black, iron gate and led them up the pathway lined with flowers. He made sure to stick his tongue out to Takeru. Why was his life filled with brats? What was this punishment for? </p><p>The front door was open and he called out, “I’m home,” to his mother. He hoped that she would be preoccupied somewhere else in house because, well, his mother would probably jump to the same conclusion. While he did love the way Kageyama looked as he blushed, he doesn’t think the Omega could survive his mother. The faint thought that maybe sometime later would be better.</p><p>“Don’t worry about taking off your flats, we’ll be in and out.”</p><p>“It’s rude.”</p><p>“Tobio-chan.”</p><p>Tooru heard his mother shout, “Welcome home,” from the backyard. Good. She might be too busy gardening to check up on him. She most likely didn’t hear Takeru’s shout. Kageyama had not released his hand yet and he guided him out of the small foyer to the kitchen where his car keys were. He quickly plucked them from the small dish containing other random items. The coast was clear. They could make it in and out and only Takeru would know that Kageyama was here. Sure, the Omega’s scent would be noticeable, but he could blame it on the busride. </p><p>Tooru jiggled the keys in front of Kageyama was about to guide him out the kitchen until his mother suddenly entered the kitchen. His mother had her long hair in a low ponytail and the apron she wore when she was gardening.</p><p>“Tooru! Did you bring home a visitor? I noticed a new scent.”</p><p>She looked at Kageyama and then, looked at their intertwined hands. <em>Oh, no</em>. </p><p>Suddenly, his mother held a hand to her face.</p><p>“Did, Tooru, my goodness, did you elope?”</p><p>“I am not eloping! Mom!”</p><p>Kageyama interrupted with a deep bow and a quiet “Thank you for welcoming me into your home. My name is Kageyama Tobio, Oikawa-san.”</p><p>His mother quickly bowed back and beamed. “Tobio? Ah, as in <em>Tobio-chan</em>? It is my honor to meet you. My son is always blabbing about you. I had no idea that he was planning on bringing you home. You are dressed so properly. You really are so beautiful. Tooru was right. He must tell you all the time how lovely you are. Really. Tooru, is just so empty headed. He didn’t inform me you were coming. We are not prepared for this, my goodness.”</p><p>She turns to back to Tooru. “Tooru! How could you bring your Omega home and not tell me! This is not a proper welcome.”</p><p>Tooru feels his soul ascend from his body. He did not blab about Kageyama all the time. Why did everyone think he was even capable of eloping?</p><p>He runs his right hand through his hair, his left one is still clutched by Kageyama, and sighs.</p><p>“Mother! I am just giving Tobio-chan a ride home. He has a courting date with <em>another</em> Alpha, but he caught the wrong bus. I’m driving him home in the car.”</p><p>His mother’s face morphs from panic to embarrassment from her previous comments and then, disappointment. Ugh, this was going to be a long dinner table chat.</p><p>Kageyama speaks up once more and is still grasping Tooru’s left hand with all his might. “T-thank you for your v-very kind words, Oikawa-san. I know Oikawa-senpai would not elope. He is a proper Alpha. Um, he also would not elope with me, too. W-we really need to go. My sister, the family Alpha, must be concerned by now.”</p><p>He bows at a ninety degree angle and his mother shoots a glare at Tooru. As if saying, “Why would you not want to bond with him?”</p><p>His mother is quick to console Kageyama and exclaims “You are so lovely! Tooru is just a brute. The Alpha you will meet is so fortunate. How could they not love you at first scent? Now, off you two go then.”</p><p>She waves her hands in a ‘shoo’ motion and Tooru steers Kageyama away from his crazy mother. Kageyama’s scent is tainted with confusion. So, how he usually smells.</p><p>“Tobio-chan, ignore my mother. I am not a brute!”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>His mother shouts a sharp “Wait!”</p><p>Ugh, what could she want now? They are already out of the house and on the first step on the stone pathway. Tooru notes that Takeru is bumping the ball by himself. His mother holds up her cellphone and grins.</p><p>“Kageyama-san, would it be alright if I took a photo of you two? You both just paint such a lovely image! It’s not everyday you see someone on their way to a courtship date.”</p><p>Eh? Is his mother okay?</p><p>“Mother! Leave Tobio-chan alone!”</p><p>She shoots him a glare and then whips her head back to Kageyama. The Omega is <em>still</em> clutching Tooru’s hand and he looks up at Tooru. Tooru just raises his eyebrow because he can’t be bothered to explain how weird his mother is. This isn’t even the strangest thing his mother tried to photograph. His older sister, himself, and Takeru must have the most baby photos in the whole Miyagi prefecture.</p><p>Kageyama gives a short nod and Tooru tries not to gasp.</p><p>“Wonderful! Tooru, get behind Kageyama-san. I would tell you to go change but there is no time.”</p><p>Tooru lets go of Kageyama’s hand and stands behind him. His mother orders they move to where the front garden is and they both stumble over there. Tooru positions himself directly behind Kageyama and shoves his hands behind his back. He has the urge to rest his hands on his shoulder, his waist, or even his hips, but refrains. He is not Kageyama’s Alpha. He doesn’t have a right to touch him.</p><p>“Alright! Smiles, please!”</p><p>Takeru now stands behind his mother, volleyball held to his side, and exclaims, “How are you even an Alpha if you’re hiding behind your Omega?”</p><p>Why on Earth did his sister have children?</p><p>Glaring at Takeru, he takes a step to the left of Kageyama, and places his hands on the Omega’s slender waist.</p><p>He leans down to Kageyama’s left ear and asks, “Is this alright?”</p><p>Kageyama moves his head to the left and his eyes are wide. His face is flushed once more. A nod.</p><p>
  <em>Click. Click. Click. Click. Click.</em>
</p><p>“Wonderful!”</p><p>
  <em>Yes, wonderful. Kageyama wearing a courting outfit, for an Alpha who isn't him, is now forever documented - by his own mother!</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi hi hi, fall quarter is over for me! finally!!! its now time to write self-indulgent chapters :) </p><p>lmk what y'all think in the comments!!!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was short! thank you for reading! lmk if yall have any ideas or like suggestions!</p>
<p>kudos and comments motivate me 2 write HAHAHAHA</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>